Similar Souls
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: While taking a look at his possible high school Akutsu meets someone he can't help but challenge. Prince of Tennis x Eyeshield 21 cross.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I've found a new addiction, it seems, the said addiction being _Eyeshield 21_. (What is it about sports mangas, anyway?) The more I read the series, the more I find myself liking Hiruma. (Which is odd, considering I usually don't like the bad boy type.) However, the more I see of him, the more convinced I am he's some twisted lovechild of Akutsu and Inui (though Atobe and Tezuka obviously got to babysit). While that is obviously impossible, I couldn't help but write cross-over.

* * *

Similar Souls  


* * *

Dan glanced around, obviously wary. "Why would you apply to such a place, Akutsu-senpai?"

"Oh, cut it," sighed the older boy. "Deimon is a fucking ordinary public school. Just because you've attended Yamabuki since bloody kindergarten doesn't mean other schools are all trash."

"But I've heard weird rumours about this place desu," murmured Dan. "Apparently there's a boy here who keeps half the school as his slaves desu! Doesn't that sound bad?"

Akutsu snorted. "Look, Taichi, this is hardly the worst school around here. At least I'm not applying to Zokugaku." It might have suited his style better, but he'd rather not deal with that amount of nagging; it got bothersome eventually.

"I still don't understand why applying only for Yamabuki wasn't enough." Dan's voice was hardly more than a mutter. He seemed to stay purposefully close to Akutsu.

"Because Deimon's easier to get into and there'd be no fucking end to the complaints if I didn't get accepted bloody anywhere." Akutsu glared around, making way for them. There were few people who didn't step aside as Akutsu glared. "Nobody asked you to tag along, anyway, Taichi."

"But I want to gather data on Akutsu-senpai's future high school if you do end up here desu!" The look in the brown eyes was very fierce, the little hands tightly clutching a notebook.

"Che. Do whatever you want." Akutsu kept walking even as Dan started writing down whatever data he had managed to gather. The school didn't look too bad, he supposed. And as for the exam he had just taken… Well, he was fairly sure he would pass. That might silence Dan for a second.

Suddenly, he realized a projectile of some kind was sailing through the air towards them – or, more specifically, Dan. Stepping between the smaller boy and the flying object, he securely caught it with one hand. Pathetic, really.

"Bravo!" A loud voice suddenly shouted out. "Are you going to apply for Deimon high school? If so, do join our club!"

Akutsu glanced at the object he had caught. An American football. Fucking idiotic. "You wish." Tossing the ball back towards its original direction, he glanced at the two boys, both in full football gear. One of them was nothing but a huge ball of fat, while the other resembled himself in a way, blonde, spiky-haired, and fairly mean-looking. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"We just wanted to test your reflexes," cackled the shorter of the two. "Congrats, you've just been accepted into the club."

"Che. Like Hell I'll be joining a club that can't even aim its shots properly. That ball just now almost hit the brat here. Learn to fucking throw."

"I told you this is a bad idea, Hiruma-san," sighed a new voice nearby. Looking over, Akutsu saw a small boy in Deimon high's school uniform. Not as small as Dan, naturally, but small nevertheless. "You can't force everybody into joining, and nobody will do so voluntarily if you attack them as the first thing you do."

"I'm not attacking, I'm testing his reflexes." The blonde boy cackled. "If I'd meant to hit the kid, I would have thrown like_this_!" And, without another word, he threw another ball, clearly aimed at Dan.

This time, Akutsu made no move. The brat surely saw what was coming; he wasn't distracted by data at the moment. He could easily avoid it if he was any good on the court.

True enough, Dan saw the ball coming well in time. Instead of stepping aside, though, he drew a tennis ball from his pocket – did he always carry them with him? Freaky – and, just as the ball was thrown, hit his own with the notebook. It didn't make for a good racquet, lacking momentum, but it nevertheless sent the tennis ball sailing along the way Dan had intended for it to. The two balls colliding in the air, the football derived from its original route enough to fly to a harmlessly empty spot on the school yard, the tennis ball bouncing to the opposite direction.

"Kukukuku." There was a positively evil gleam in the blonde's eyes, now. "When are you starting high school, fucking brat?"

"Not for years yet," Akutsu replied in Dan's stead. "And he's going to Yamabuki High. Besides, he plays fucking tennis only, so leave him the hell alone."

"Protective, aren't we?" Oh, yes, nothing but evil. Fortunately, it was the kind of evil Akutsu could deal with. "Really, fucking brat, you should convince your boyfriend to join our club. American football is what Deimon High is known for!"

"We even won the Christmas Bowl last year!" added the smallest boy, who apparently was a part of the club, too. Annoying.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend. He's got nothing to do with me," announced Akutsu, caring little for how these words were somewhat contradicted by the way he drew Dan closer by the arm, not letting go even when the brat was standing half behind him. "So shut the hell up and let us be."

"Suuuure." An evil cackle, again, as the blonde started writing something in a black little notebook. Seriously, what was it with note-book people bothering him all the time? Like having one following him around wasn't enough.

"Hey, fucking idiots." As the three all looked at him, Akutsu continued, "Is there a tennis club in this place?"

"Huh? Tennis club?" The small boy blinked. "I… think so, yeah…"

"Fucking great." A smirk spread onto Akutsu's face. "In a year's time, that club will be fucking better known than yours."

"Is that a challenge?" Another smirk replied his own. "In that case, you are on, you fucking idiot."

"Nooo, Akutsu-senpai," whined the brat. "You shouldn't go around making enemies before you've even been accepted to the school desu…"

Akutsu laughed. "I get enemies just by existing, Taichi." Ruffling the kid's hair, he turned around. "Come on. We have nothing to do here anymore."

He heard the nigh-insane cackle behind him as they walked away, ignoring it. Ah, well – now he definitely wouldn't have to worry about picking a high school out of his not-so-numerous options.

At least the next year would definitely be amusing.


End file.
